sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Reunion and Redirection
_______________________________________________________________ Landing Pad - Union Starport Slightly sunken down into the rocky ground, the paved flightline that is the landing pad is crammed with ships of a variety of types. Eight towering, oddly-shaped structures encircle the tarmac, serving as light towers and static dissipaters, but their markings and carvings in their metallic skin hint at a different original purpose. The dense forest crowds in on the rim of the clearing, and some foliage creeps over the stoney edge and hangs down like drapes. A row of hangers lie agape under the windows of the Starport Complex, and techs on hoversleds constantly push ships in and out of them. Near the exit which leads into the city, a sign is secured to one wall, separated from the rest of the notices placed in the area. _______________________________________________________________ The Senior Ambassador glances up, slowly beginning to walk toward the girl, his eyes still cold. He hmms, his eyebrow raised as he approaches. The two guards examine the situation, "Are you all right miss?" "I'm fine, I'm fine," Mira replies to all those suddenly fussing over her. "I was too quick for that fire-bean. Did you see how fast I was?" Never mind that Simon had managed to stop the tiny ball of fire from getting anywhere near Mira's original location, much less wherever she had run to. But she was proud of her quickness anyway. "I would have gotten farther if that guy hadn't fallen down adn blocked my way." She stands looking up at Simon, bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. Adrenaline made Mira hyper and the words spill out of her mouth almost faster than they usually do. Ambassador Dises raises an eyebrow, pulling his arms across his chest as if he is cold. It proably is cold in fact. He raises an eyebrow, "Who was it that attacked?" Colin exits the Conchobor, with his chin bandaged and his head with an ice pack. He has an IR-5 stuffed into his belt, and he now wears a protective vest over his shoulders. He also has a rather large tool box in his hands, with the name Colin splattered about it. He tops once he is down the ramp, looks about and then tosses some gum into his mouth "So long Caspar." He waves and then turns towards the Loki. Once more, Mira's rapid speech leaves Simon with mixed feelings. The rapidity of the words she delivers in the language called basic always impressed him, even though it left him fumbling over half the meaning. It was in interesting impedement, to say the least. Then Dises's words penetrate his thoughts, and Simon turns to answer. He says, adding his own slurred, alient accent to the conversation, "She was a vile woman, more corrupt than the fattest, over-ripened fruit still clinging to the vine and covered in vermon." He pauses at his own words, realizing this wasn't the sort of answer the man was looking for, then hastily adds, "I do not know her name yet." The Senior Ambassador raises an eyebrow, recalling various rumours not even related to the Lady that was here. His eyes remain cold as ice, and he speaks in an unfeeling tone like an Imperial Moff, " I see..."he says simply the chill in his voice though echoes from the depthness within him. Those two words have an entire feeling within them, an entire meaning hidden from what is the revealed meaning. Mira turns to stare blankly at the stranger who approaches them and enters their conversation. She says nothing, but looks at him in a kind of slack-jawed dullard sort of way. The same way that she looks over everyone who they encountered. Unhappily, most of the people they encountered recently who she gave that look to ended up attacking them. Or being attacked. All of which caused some sort of horrible fight. She was hoping that there was a quota for fights, and that they couldn't get into another one for a few days or so. Or at least a few hours. She was still reeling from the firebean that had been hurled at them. Whatever it was that this stranger saw, Simon wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it. The man had an air of authority about him, and all the authorities around this planet had thus far made it a point to try and incarcerate or destroy he and Mira. It was beyond unnerving. "Mira, perhaps we should go back to the business of finding Markus's ship, if it is still here," Simon says, turning back to the diminutive frame of the frizzy haired girl. "It may still be here, after all." The figure of the Ambassador hmms, "You are not from Caspar, are you?" "No, I'm not," Mira replies to the mysterious man who has taken such an interest in them. "Are you? Do you know Markus? Have you seen his ship? We're looking for it." Markus was, apparently, not very well known on Caspar. And neither was his ship. IT seemed that only that crazy touchy touchy lady knew who he was, and she didn't want her help. So she would have to rely on her own investigative abilities. The Senior Ambassador simply turns his back on the two, his guards flanking him as he walks off through the shadows of the Spaceport toward the city area. Taking his usual role as the 'strong, silent type' literally, Simon folds his arms across his chest and looks between the stranger and Mira, nodding with her words. As the Ambassador moves to leave, he finds himself relaxing somewhat, though for what reason he could not say. "Little Sister, we have stayed too long at this place. Even the vile Coruscant did not attack us openly, though I would not wish to return there. We must find Markus or whatever message he may have left for us, and make our escape. We must." Mira blinks for a moment as Dises walks off without a word, just kind of gaping. "That, was so, rude," Mira comments to Simon as she turns back to face him. "Did you see Markus's ship?" she asks her friend. "I haven't finished looking yet. But no one I've talked to seems to know who he is, or if his ship is here. They were useless." Putting her hands on her hips, she turns full circle, peering around the spaceport and taking note of everything she sees. And when peering towards the far side of the spaceport, she finds herself wanting to go in that direction. "I think we should start over there," she says, lifting her arm to point towards the direction she had chosen. "I think Markus would like it over there." Using his normal senses, Simon shields his eyes with his left hand and looks around the starport. He stops and looks at Mira as she points in a direction, and his eyes narrow slightly. It had been so long since he'd thought of it that he'd forgotten his companions connection to the True Source. She likely didn't even realize that it was already affecting her, guiding her. If the Corrupter knew... But she didn't, and she wasn't here. And Mira had found a direction. "After you, Mira," Simon says, simply. With an effort, he pushes his frown away and tries to don a warmer smile. It was an effort, however, as his mind kept trying to figure out where Mira would be in the near future, with her potential realized. Totally oblivious to whatever potential she might be realizing, or whatever it was that made her "like" that direction, Mira trots off happily through the rows of ships, pausing at each intersection in the rows and rows of parked vessels to look back and forth for marines. She hadn't been on Caspar for very long, and she might not be very smart, but she had figured out that when out in public, marines were something one didn't want to run into. After a few minutes of walking, she stops and turns around to face Simon. "Do you remember what his ship looks like?" she asks, barely remembering herself. "Remember what it looked like?" Simon repeats as they walk. His eyes move from ship to ship, occasionally flicking to the pilot's that come into view. "They all look alike to me. I would not know one from the other. I remember it was shaped somewhat like a shelled Dolga, but lacking the claw arm that taste good boiled in butter." For a moment, his mind races back to one of the trips he'd made in his youth into the Great Woods. Blinking, he brings his attention back to Mira and says, slowly, "But you wouldn't know what a Dolga looks like, would you?" Mira shakes her head slowly, looking at Simon in complete bafflement. "Nooo," she says softly, beginning to turn around again and look about the spaceport. "No, no, no." This wasn't really a protesting, loud sort of no. There was no reason it should be. It was mostly a no repeated over and over again for the sake of hearing her own voice. Having turned full circle adn finding herself facing Simon once again, she tilts her head to one side and asking, "What does a Dolga look like?" Having followed Mira, thoughtlessly for the most part, Simon finds himself facing the young woman after she turns herself about, and presenting her question. What did a Dolga look like? As his blue eyes lift from her countenance, they trace the edge of a shadow of a ship in front of them. Side-stepping a few feet, he stops and raises his right hand, pointing at the ship who's shadow he'd spotted. "A Dolga looks a bit like that," he says, and a crooked smile spreads on his lips. Mira turns around to see where Simon is pointing, only to see a large bulk freighter parked just in front of the White Ghost, obscuring most of its view. "Markus's ship did NOT look like that," Mira says, shaking her head and lifting her finger to point at the big, boxy ship. "It looks more like...," her eyes scan the area slowly, before finally settling on what Simon was really pointing at. "Like that!" she exclaims triumphantly, pointing at the ship nestled behind the big bulk freighter. The same ship that Simon had _just_ been pointing to. "I bet that's it! I found it!" The crooked smile is replaced by a more honest, amused smile with Mira's exclamation. He licks his lips, then says as he lowers his arm, his eyes still fixed on the _White Ghost_, "Yes, you found it. Perhaps we will not have to return to the New Republic Embassy after all." If Markus was in another system, they would be able to take his ship to find him. Perhaps Mira could point a ship in his direction as well as she could point her feet in the direction of his ship. And then when they found him, they'd land and... and probably kill themselves. Frowning, he says, "Not that it would be the worst choice, in some circumstances." Mira, happy to have found her friend's ship, trots over to the closed ramp and starts thumping on it politely with her hand. "Maarkus! Maaarkus!" she exclaims from outside. "Let us iiiiin." When a moment passes and she has received no response, she starts hitting the buttons on the external console to secure the ramp. Maybe one of these worked as a doorbell. But instead of the pleasant ringing sounds that doorbells emit, all she coudl get out of the pad was a rude bleeping noise. Discouraged, she turns to Simon. "It's locked." Locked. The last ship door they'd run into, Simon had cut out of the frame with his lightstaff. And then a bunch of white-clad soldiers starting shooting at he and Mira, nearly killing them. Whether stormtroopers jumped out from the shadows or not, cutting the door of the _White Ghost_ didn't sound like it would be very productive, in any event. And then, there is a noise from within the ship. Trying to anticipate anything, Simon steps forward, ready to pull Mira back if the door should open and something evil should make its presence known. The True Source knew that there were enough horrible, malicious things on Caspar. Perhaps this wasn't even Markus's ship... Inside the ship, Markus frowns as he hears a voice. "Mira?" he asks, blinking a few times and rushing out of the cockpit. He runs and stops at the exit of the ship and out to the landing ramp. Entereing a few codes into a panel set next to such door, it slides open and Markus walks out. And it seems it is Markus ship, as the white haired man's figure is visible now to the outside world. His face goes into a huge smile, and at first the man is without words. "I've been looking for you for /ages/." he pauses, blinking a few times. "Are you guys alright? Where have you been? Should we move inside?" and he takes a step to the side, in case the others want to walk in. "You've been looking for us? We've been looking for you! For ages!" Mira exclaims, happy to see her white haired friend again. "We've been here, mostly. I could give you a decent tour now. Especially of the sewers. But you wouldn't like it there, they smell bad," Mira jabbers as she climbs the ramp. She was really only too happy to get out of sight. Walking around in the open after the events of the last few weeks had been most unpleasant and harrowing. Mira's words are half-heard as Simon studies his friend at the top of the ramp leading into the _White Ghost_. It -had- been such a long time, and so much had happened looking for him. The crash, the fighting, all the evil people that wielded the True Source in ways horrible and harsh... it was hard to believe that Markus Lisardis was there, standing as tall as ever, and looking none the worse for wear. Hesitantly, Simon follows Mira up the ramp, unable to take his eyes from the countenance of the white haired Corellian. Markus scratches his head. "I guess you could say that, yes," he states, smiling. He nods his head at Mira. He had heard part of it. The young man makes sure he is out of the way, as Mirak boards the White Ghost and then turns to Simon. As Simon walks by, Markus kind of gets in the way to stop him. He widely smiles, sincerely happy to see the other. "It is good to see you again, my friend. You must tell me of what happened to you. I had some news on Mira, but nothing on you." and then he lets the other enter the ship as well. The Corellian stays outside, for a few moments idly looking around the ship before heading back in. ________________________________________________________________ Ring Corridor -- White Ghost This is the curved main corridor that connects the various locations on the freighter. About 3.5 meters in diameter, the paneled walls are rounded for the best structural support, covered along the length with white padding. Between the pads, large grey plastisteel tubes, protecting various cables, run along the wall. The 1.5-meter-wide floor is covered with special black anti-skid coating, with only several service hatches visible. The ring leads from the exit hatch, around the hyperdrive motivator, to the lounge. A 5-meter-long side corridor leads off starboard near the exit hatch end, connecting to the cockpit. Halfway down the corridor, near the rear of the ship, is the big plastisteel door leading to the aft cargo hold. Several recesses and metal casings allow easy acces to various flight and lifesupport machinery. ________________________________________________________________ Upon entering the White Ghost, Mira makes a beeline for the pile of her precious "belongings" she had left on teh ship when she first met Markus. She finds the bags, now leaking and smelly, full of her "provisions" and "treasures", none of which seems vaguely edible or valuable now. "It's all ruined!" she sighs mournfully, poking through the stinky mess gingerly for something salvageable. At the bottom of one of the plastic bags, she finds a styrafoam cup that wasn't too badly squished. Deciding to keep that, she carries it with her, leaving the rest. "I think my stuff is bad," she announces to Markus. "We can probably throw it away." Watching Mira move through her belongings, Simon speaks to Markus, his voice low. He says, "Any news you would have heard of me would have been bad, I'm sure." Mira returns then, making her declaration, to which Simon can respond only by shaking his head. Despite the young woman's virtues, she was as crazy as a three tailed dogrel. "I was told you were taken, with Bazil McKenzie. We worried for your safety for so long, Markus Lisardis. It is good to see you unhurt." Markus nods his head to Mira. "I'll do so later on." he offers, reaching out to ruffle the girl's hair. He seems quite pleased at the sight of her, and whatever she wanted to do with her belongings was fine with him. His attention then turns to Simon... And there is something about the other man, that seems to worry him for a moment. It was kind of obvious that his friend had gone through a lot. "I didn't hear much actually. Except that Mira was sort of safe, and you had disappeared. I was captive myself during much of that time, though. "What happened?" he asks, arching an eyebrow and moving to sit down. "Yes. I was taken with Bazil... I guess I do have much to tell myself." he muses, with a small sigh. What happened. It was a good question, and the whole answer would take a long time to tell. And of course, where to begin? The Nek and the loss of his fingers? The crash? Etrigan? There were so many places to start, and so much that could be said. Too much. "We ran into some trouble coming to Caspar," Simon settles on, simply enough. His eyes flicker over toward Mira as she makes another round through her collection of rubbish. Her tenacity was commendable, even if it did involve going through garbage. He continues, "Trouble of all sorts, but I'm sure it was nothing next to what you must have faced. How did you escape? The New Republic Intelligence was going to have Mira and myself try to rescue you, if they were ever able to get us out of this light forsaken system." For a moment, Markus observes Mira playing with her things. It is a wonder to the young man how much he has grown to care about the girl, and he smiles at the thoughts. He then turns to Simon, and it is also a wonder how much he does care about the strange man. "Lets sit down." he says, gesturing just to notice that there is probably just the floor to sit. Markus frowns, and then shrugs and sits down on the floor himself. "Or you can remain standing if you want." he says in a somewhat playful tone. His expression then becomes serious, as Simon starts speaking. "We were actually released..." Markus says, looking as puzzled as probably Simon would be looking. "After the destruction of Sluis Van...," the words full of pain. "It was bad in there. I was beaten up close to death, and we tried to escape once with no success." Markus explains. "And I could feel things. The True Source that you talk about, I could almost feel it. No, I think I was feeling it." Simon starts to sit down, leaning against a wall across from where Markus sat. He stops as Markus's words hit home, and with each offered detail, his eyes widen further. Released. The destruction of Sluis Van. Markus, feeling the True Source. Any of them had wide ranging possibilities, delving deeply into the terrifying. Why would they simply be released? Was that... Sluis Van's destruction... that the Corrupter had attacked him with at the end? It's the last item that Simon chooses to address. He finishes lowering himself into a lotus position, folding his hands across his legs as he says, "How did it make you feel, Markus Lisardis? Was it like the dreams you spoke of to me so long ago?" "Yes and no... It was more vivid. At first, I'd only feel a prickling on the back of my neck, every time one of the Emperor's 'students', or so it seemed, came to visit us at the cell." Markus offers, frowning in thought as he tries to remember. He scratches his chin, bowing his head. "The destruction of Sluis Van was... devastating. I could see what it did to the others there at the time. Those that can feel the True Source, or the Force. And even though what I feel of this power, is almost nothing..." sadness appears in Markus face. "Simon, I could almost feel the screams of the people... dying..." and slowly, Markus shakes his head holding back the tears that had assaulted him that very day. Simon's stomach twists with nausea as the memory forced upon him by Kacela surfaces. The terrified scream of millions of people, calling out with their hearts and souls. The total loss of hope. The immediate, abrupt termination of every living being on a planet. Grinding his teeth, a flash of the anger and hatred he felt for Kacela is regurgitated in Simon's mind, chasing away the memory and turning Simon's face crimson momentarily. She would have to pay for touching his soul as she had. The anger fades and is replaced with genuine concern as Simon takes in Markus's countenance and the pain he was feeling with his own memories. He opens his mouth to speak, words pour out in a raspy voice, "You'll find that the images and feelings grow as your connection with the True Source becomes stronger. It happens slowly, on its own. It can happen very quickly with proper training." Markus is too busy trying to keep his own reaction to the memories in check to notice Simon's. He keeps his head down, hands made into fists. There is no anger in the young man, though. Rather an overwhelming sadness at what happened and at his inability of being able to do anything. Everyone there had way more training than Markus in the Force, something that he had felt the consequences of at the time. As Simon speaks, Markus do wonders about the raspy voice and slowly nods his head at the words. "And I need to train. I was presented with how inadequate I am, against others that have the ability that I do. I think it is my responsability to train and learn..." his words trailing off. Simon licks his lips, then clears his throat. His emotions were getting the best of him, and he knew it. He had been shaken by the encounter with that hateful woman in the starport. He had gone through more pain and suffering on Caspar than he had in all the time he'd been away from Telgosse. It was almost as bad as the day he'd learned that he was curesed to touch the True Source, the day he failed in Rite of Manhood. The question was now at hand, the one that Simon dreaded to ask, but knew that it needed to be put forth. Glancing once more over at Mira, he takes a deep breath. Something sickly sour in Mira's collection causes Simon's nose to twitch before he finds his voice. He says, "Is it the Jedi that you will train with, to join their number and raise their banner?" A very good question. It is now that Markus realizes, that deep inside his destiny had been to meet Skywalker. The Force, or the True Sources, depending on how you wanted to call it, had lead the young man to this point in time and place. But... Simon was his friend, and although he had met and talked to Skywalker and his student, that was the extent of it. In the end, the decision is simple enough and one that he felt more comfortable with. "I was actually hoping that you would be able to train me, if it wasn't too much to ask. I'm not sure about the Jedi, and I'd be more comfortable with you than Skywalker." he has to admit, smiling a bit at that. Blinking his surprise, Simon's attention fixes solidly on Markus. The stench of Mira's collection, mixed with the scent of oil and electricity that permeated an active ship is forgotten, as is the coolness of the metal of the deck plates and bulkhead he was seated on and leaning against. Simon had been certain that it was to Luke Skywalker and Ethan Katana that Markus would go, and though he felt closer to Mira since they'd come to Caspar and gone through such hardships, he was certain that she would follow Markus. The way of Jedi lead to a slow, subtle corruption, Simon was certain. Other paths lead toward a destruction of the soul more expediently, but the Jedi Luke Skywalker had proven to him with his own body that the way of the Jedi was flawed. The relief Simon felt that Markus should choose another path was overwhelming. And terrifying. "I... can try, Markus Lisardis. I am not far beyond my initiation into the _Selas_ brotherhood. I would not be one selected to attend to new initiates on Telgosse... but we're not on Telgosse, are we? And we have no way of going there." This wasn't the way it began, and embarrassment painted Simon's face scarlet. Taking hold of himself, he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before saying, "I would be honored to teach you the ways of the True Source, Markus Lisardis." Markus, of course, is unaware at everything that is going on through Simon's mind. However, the Corellian does seem to see, or perhaps, sense how the other one feels about his request. And this brings a smile to Markus' face. As Simon speaks, Markus slowly nods. "No, we aren't at Telgosse. And I'm of the mind that you would make a fine teacher," he states, now allowing a grin. The next words from Simon, make Markus solemnly bow his head. "And I'll be honored to learn the ways of the True Source under you, my friend... and Mentor." Mentor. Simon shakes his head at the word, his mind reeling from the idea of himself as a teacher. He himself had been guided by his father through the first steps on the path to becoming a _Selas_ brother. The man had been a stranger to him, yet in the end, they had become more closely bonded than blood or bone could tie people together. Would it be that way with he and Markus? "'Brother' would be a better term than 'Mentor', my friend. We are all brothers through the True Source." He pauses to cast another glance in Mira's direction, then says, "And sisters. It will be remarkable to see how you train together. It is very rare to find two new initiates, together in training." Mira, having been digging around in her pile of garbage, skitters up to where Markus and Simon are sitting. "Look what I found!" she interrupts, plunking down on the floor next to them and dumping a pair of beans on the floor. "They're jumping beans!" she says, despite the fact that they looked like perfectly ordinary beans that one might find behind any restaurant in the garbage. Except for perhaps the fact that they looked slightly better for the wear than her bags of her "belongings" in the other room. "I trained them. But I bet they've forgotten," she explains as the beans sit lifelessly on the floor of the ship, not jumping. Or moving. Or doing anything interesting whatsoever. "Brother, then," Markus responds in agreement. He then pauses, looking at Mira and smiling. He nods at Simon as he finishes. Calling him Brother, wasn't a hard task at this point. Or Mira, Sister. He already felt quite close to them anyway. Mira's interruption makes Markus blinks once, as he regards the young woman. He absently watches said beans, with a curious expression on his face. For some reason, he finds himself believing that the girl had trained the beans. And something strikes him right there. "Brother. If Mira can touch the True Source. Would she be able to do what she just said? Or something like it?" Frowning, Simon studies the beans with pursed lips, rubbing his beard with his right hand. They didn't appear to be anything beyond what one would boil and serve in a broth or next to salted meats, back on Telgosse. He couldn't sense any insects living within the legumes, which was usually how 'special beans' were made to work. Then, Simon turns his scrutiny toward Mira, softening the expression on his face as he says, "Perhaps you can show us how you trained them?" He looks back at Markus then, giving him a slight smile. Quietly, he says, "I've learned not to trust my senses when dealing with anything Mira touches, Brother." Rolling up the sleeves of her cloak and putting a most determined expression on her face, Mira stares at the beans very hard, her brow furrowing and her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip in concentration. "Beans! Jump!" she commands. They sit there. Lifeless. She reaches out and nudges the beans, again telling them to jump, and coaxing them. "It's easy. Come on, you can do it. Jump!" She again sits there for a moment, staring at the beans as tehy staunchly refuse to cooperate. Finally, she heaves a frustrated sigh. Scooping up the beans, she brings them up close to her mouth and whispers things to them. Terrible things. About eating them for dinner or boiling them alive. Then she sets the beans back down on the ground and shoots Simon and Markus a sweet smile. Threatening them? Never! And then she focuses her gaze on the beans once again. "Jump!" she commands. And this time, one of the beans wiggles, rolling a few inches away. And then, a few seconds later, the other bean seems to jump. Triumphant, Mira looks up at her two freinds. "See! They remembered!" Markus remains quiet, tilting his head at Simon but keeping his attention on Mira and the beans. Something tells the young man, that there may be some truth behind what Mira was saying and as Simon had stated, Mira was indeed a person full of surprises. He arches an eyebrow, as the girl starts whispering things to the beans and squints his eyes as the beans are put back down. The results this time, do surprise the Corellian, regardless of the fact that he was expecting something to happen. He blinks a few times, and then turns to Simon trying to figure out if the other had an answer for this event. As Mira began her performance, Simon's eyes were first fixed on the beans, wondering if there was something about them that he could have missed. Perhaps there had been insects inside that had died while Mira was unable to attend to them. Then, after she gave them the threats, his attention fixed on Mira herself, and his eyes widen slightly, just before the beans begin to move. "I think that would be proof enough," Simon says slowly. He looks back at Markus for a moment, his expression neutral. He turns back to Mira then, saying, "Do you know what it is you did, Mira?" "I scaared them," Mira says in a raspy, scary type voice, wiggling her fingers in front of her face, trying to be all creepy and threatening-like. "And they decided to wise up. I was practicing in my room one day at home, trying to find something fun to do. And I found them under my bed. I guess they were hiding down there after dinner, not wanting to get eaten. And I trained them to jump. It took forever! And they're not horribly active. I hardly ever see them move unless I tell them to." Mira shrugs slightly, reaching down to scoop up the beans, not understanding why anyone would think _she_ might be responsible for such a thing. "No strings. The beans do it." Maybe they thought it was a trick. Markus continues to quitely observe for now. He exchanges a glance with Simon, but doesn't add to his questions towards Mira. The notion of scaring them, though, seems not to sit well with Markus. Even so, the only thing that he does about it for now is a small frown. A smile does form as the explanation. And suddenly, there is a beep from the cockpit area. Markus seems as if waking up. "Comm transmission. I'll check it out," he says, standing up and heading off to the cockpit. Simon watches as Markus gets up and heads to the cockpit, then turns his attention back to Mira. The momentary, wafer thin connection to the True Source had been subtle, yet clear and true. And of course, Mira denied it to herself, as any rational, civilized person would. "Have you ever tried to train anything else to move or dance? What made you think to 'train' these particular beans to jump?" "Like I said. They were under my bed. And I had heard of Tivian Jumping Beans. I said to myself, 'What if these are them?' And so I tested them. And they were shy. But I worked with them. And sure enough! They were Tivian!" Mira explains patiently, holding the beans in the palm of her hand. "You wanna see?" she offers, holding them out to Simon. "But be careful." Training Mira was going to be an interesting feat, Simon could tell. Perhaps it was for the best that both she and Markus would go through the first steps together. She had already found a fraction of her gift, yet it was Markus that seemed to have the first grasps on the thought behind the actions. They would be able to push and pull each other along. Perhaps even without him. Rubbing his chin, Simon turns his attention around the area for a different prop. His gaze finds a screw half twisted out of the bulkhead behind him, loose enough for his fingers to bring out. As his begins twisting the bolt loose, he speaks to Mira. "What if I told you that you could train other objects to do as you bid?" He brings the bolt out and holds it in his palm, in the same fashion that Mira was holding the two beans. Reunion and Redirection